Balancing Act
by Quicksilver
Summary: A Ranma 1/2 xover. Maron must learn Martial Arts Gymnastics to compete against the Black Rose, Kuno Kodachi! And her sensei is.... Ranma?!


Quicksilver's Quill Offers  
Balancing Act  
A Kamikaze Kaitou Jeanne/Ranma Xover  
Standard Disclaimers  
mbsilvana@yahoo.com  
KKJ- spoilers up to Anime Episode 8  
Ranma- spoilers past Ukyou's entrance  
  
Part One: You HAVE to be Kidding Me!  
  
She looked at the sheet her instructor has handed her, unable to believe her eyes. "You HAVE to be kidding me- _Martial Arts_ Rhythmic Gymnastics?" Maron felt like Pakkyamlamao-sensei had just taken a board to her head.  
The beautiful teacher nodded. "A nearby school, St. Hebereke's, has a team and they've challenged us. Normally we wouldn't accept such a ludicrous proposition, but the principal has a rivalry with the principal of St. Hebereke's and accepted before finding out if we had a team. Since we don't, it fell to the Rhythmic Gymnastic team to compete. I want you and Miyako to start training in this style. Here's a video and a few notes- it doesn't look that much different then your normal style. Basic difference is that you use your tools to attack the opponent rather then just toss around and that it takes place inside a wrestling ring.. The match continues until one of the contestants is thrown out of the ring or knocked unconscious."  
Maron could feel the sweat beading on her forehead. "There really is such a thing? You HAVE to be kidding me," she reiterated.  
Pakkyamlamao-sensei should her head, her rich purple hair swinging freely. "Unfortunately not. I wouldn't be asking this of you if I didn't have to," she said.  
Maron started to thumb through the little booklet, relieved that most of the moves could be easily picked up from what she already knew- in fact, she had used some unconsciously when she had been out acting as Kaitou Jeanne. Still, the idea of doing in a ring of spectators did not sit well with her. It could give certain people ideas she didn't want them to have. Her mind flashed to her best friend Miyako. "Why me?" she asked.  
"You and Miyako are the most talented gymnasts I have on the team," Pakkyamlamao-sensei admitted grudgingly.   
Maron nodded, blushing slightly at the compliment. "Does Miyako know?" she asked.  
"Hai. She's already training."  
Maron smiled. "Then I should be as well. When's our match?"  
"Three weeks from yesterday."  
Maron grabbed a ribbon. She had three weeks to learn a new style?! She had better get started!  
She grabbed a hoop and dashed to the mats, and wasn't surprised to see Miyako already there, holding onto numerous pins, throwing them with ease and accuracy, spinning. She had only seen Miyako look so dangerous once; Maron had been in her Jeanne identity at the time, trying to steal a music box Miyako was guarding along with her police captain father. Here friend's dark eyes were fixed on a goal she could see, but was beyond Maron. Maron respected Miyako more then anyone else in the world; there was such a purity to her strength and purpose that was irresistible.  
"Miyako!" she said, getting her friend's attention.  
Miyako caught the last pin and sprang over to her best friend, landing lightly. A faint sheen of sweat decorated her forehead, a sign that she had been practicing for quite a while. Hands on her hips, Miyako leaned forward to glare accusingly at Maron. "Where have you BEEN? Practice began an hour ago! I hope you weren't off flirting with Chiaki!"  
"I had other things to do- I TOLD you I would be late, didn't I? And then sensei held me up to describe this new gymnastics we're suppose to be doing!! Besides, why would I want to flirt with that hentai anyway?" Maron said, falling into her usual banter with Miyako. "Tell me about this Martial Arts Rhythmic Gymnastics thing- is it going to be hard to learn?"  
Miyako smiled somewhat unwillingly. "Actually, it looks like a lot of fun. I might actually be able to use it to catch Kaitou Jeanne. The notes pretty much go over the basics- the tape is a match.... I advise you to watch it first, then read over the other information. You shouldn't have too much trouble picking up on it. One of us is going to be facing St. Hebereke's champion Kuno Kodachi. That's be me, since I've actually fought before, unlike you."  
Maron wanting to argue the point, but realized that keeping her identity as Jeanne secret was more important. "OK," she said fairly docilely. "But then why am I training?"  
"In case of a tie- which is we both get knocked out, forced from the ring, or disqualified. Then you'll have to face Kodachi's second. You'll be acting as my second," Miyako said.  
"Second?" she asked, looking confused.   
Miyako sighed. "I should have let you read the notes before the lecture. The second is the girl who hands the weapons to the fighter. Also the second most competent person on the team."  
Maron wasn't sure she liked how Miyako automatically assumed she was better. Maron had defeated Miyako several times already, but that was when she had Jeanne d'Arque's power. "Fine," she said a little huffily, stalking off to the multimedia room so she could watch the tape.  
The tape made for very interesting viewing. It was of a championship match between Kuno Kodachi and Saotome Ranma, and her eyes hurt after a few seconds. Both opponents were very skilled- though Kodachi was treacherous. Things she had believed were physically impossible happened, such as the attack of a thousand clubs, Kodachi bringing her brother into the ring using only a ribbon, and the ring being first shifted then destroyed at the end of the match. Certain aspects looked like they could be useful when she was trying to Checkmate, but all in all, it looked like a sport only a very warped mind would come up with.   
At the end of the tape, Maron was nibbling on her lip. Miyako honestly wanted to get into this? For some reason, she had a headache even thinking about it. With a sigh, she went back to the equipment room and exchanged her ball for a ribbon, which seemed to be the preferred weapon.  
Returning to the mats, she watched as Miyako danced around, aiming her clubs at targets she had set up, her brow furrowed in concentration. She hit the bull's eye an impressive number of times, and Maron thanked the kami that she wasn't the target- this time. When Miyako ran out of clubs, Maron walked over to her. "That was nicely done."  
Miyako wiped a hand across her brow and turned one of her startling smiles on Maron. "Arigatou. But we don't have time to just stand around here chatting- we have a competition coming up!" she said, picking up a hoop.  
"The Kuno girl used razor-edged hoops in that video. There's no reason to believe she changed tactics. So I think a lesson in ducking wouldn't hurt, and it'll give me a chance to practice throwing these things like a weapon," Miyako said, a gleam in her eyes.  
"Ducking?" Maron repeatedly rather woodenly, trying to force the idea through her somewhat confused mind. Things were moving a little too fast for her liking.  
Miyako, though, had no such hesitations. Grabbing the hoop with her left hand, she tossed it at Maron with a deft flick of her wrist. Maron barely had time to get out of the way- in fact, if it had been one of the razor-edged hoops, she would have lost a large chunk of her ponytail. She yelped and landed awkwardly on one foot. "Just what are you doing, Miyako?!" she squawked as another hoop came towards her.  
"Practicing!" was the pointed response.  
Male laughter rang out, and Maron almost forgot to avoid the next hoop. Dammed, she thought, he WOULD have to show up now. She felt herself start t blush, though whether it was out of embarrassment or anger she didn't know.  
Miyako was distracted as well. She forgot about practicing and raced over to the intruder. "Chiaki-kun! What are you doing here?" she wanted to know.  
Chiaki was a very handsome boy who happened to be in the same class as them- as well as live in the same building as the two girls. He was a bit of a flirt, and Miyako had the WORST crush on him. Maron wasn't sure how she felt, since he periodically managed to embarrass her, but she DID know that anger was the safest response. Twirling the last hoop on her fingertips, Maron started over to her classmates, trying not to be obvious about it.  
"I came to walk you two home, of course. It's time."  
The two checked the clock with surprise. "So it is! Just let us get changed, ne, Maron?" Miyako said, racing around and picking up the hoops and clubs.  
Chiaki tilted his head, his rich blue bangs falling in the way of his chocolate-colored eyes. "I DO have a question for you, though. What did you do that ticked Miyako off so badly? I know you two fight a lot, but throwing your gymnastics tools? It's a bit much."  
Maron sighed, suppressing a wave of happiness that he cared enough to ask. "It's Martial Arts Gymnastics."  
"Nani?" he asked, and she had the rare satisfaction of seeing him look completely baffled.  
"It's a sport," she said, speaking the way she would to a child, relishing every moment of it. "Miyako and I have a match soon," she said, stretching the truth a little. She gave him a brief overview of the sport.  
"Let me see if I get this. Two gymnasts attack each other, trying to knock each other out or force the other from the ring?" Chiaki asked.   
Maron nodded.   
He ran his eyes up her bare legs, over the curves of her hips, and past her breasts, causing her to blush. "This definitely sounds like a sport I could get to like," he said with his teasing smile.  
She wanted to hit him; she wanted to kiss him- she wasn't sure what she wanted to do, so all she did was yell. "Chiaki! You are so AGGRAVATING! First off, MIYAKO is the one who will be doing the fighting, not me. Secondly-" she would have continued, but Miyako grabbed her arm and dragged her off to the changing rooms.  
Ten minutes later the threesome were on their way back to their apartment complex, Maron lagging back a little while her best friend hung on Chiaki's every word. Every now and then he glanced back at her from the corner of his eye, his lips curved in the "I know something you don't" smile she found so fascinating and irritating.  
When they arrived in the lobby, she waved them on like usual, before bracing herself. Taking a deep breath, she walked over to her mailbox. She carefully swung the door open, hoping... but there was nothing there. It's really not fair... she thought, ringing for the elevator.  
  
***  
  
Ten days later found the two girls squaring off in what looked like a wrestling ring. They had been practicing intensively, and know it was time to get used to other differences. The each stood on a post, holding a ribbon in their hands. Miyako stood confidently, but Maron was chewing on her lip, one of her worst habits. She did not like this. Two of the other members of the Rhythmic Gymnastics Team waiting in their corners, acting as seconds. Maron looked at Arimi, her second, who gave her a thumbs up.   
Pakkyamlamao-sensei stood at the side of the ring. "You two have come so far in the last few days- I'm very proud of you both. Now you need to get used to thinking of the tools as weapons. I want to two to concentrate on forcing each other out of the ring- I don't want you to knock each other out."  
"Hai, sensei," they chorused.  
"The bell will ring. At that point, everything becomes a legal weapon. You can attack using whatever- just remember, you must use a weapon, no body contact. The Kuno girl is VERY VERY good, so don't be disappointed if you lose. Still, I expect you to do your best."  
They smiled, and the bell rang.  
Miyako lunged forward, with the ribbon, aiming for Maron's waist. Maron leapt of the post and onto the mat, flicking the ribbon out, trying to tie off Miyako's feet. Miyako easily evaded this. "Fuko! Toss me a club!" she said, catching the club in her left hand. She aimed it at her friend, and Maron dodged, but Miyako was sneaky. She lashed out again with her ribbon, and this time she caught Maron.  
"Oof!" Maron said, as Miyako began to spin her around. Then she was airborne, and landing hard on the outside of the ring. "Kuso!" she swore, rubbing her now-sore backside.   
Miyako leaned over the ropes, looking down with concern. "Daijoubu?" she asked. "I thought you would have gotten out of that."  
"So did I," Maron muttered. She rose unsteadily to her feet, and jumped back up onto the post. "Let's try again."  
The next match went no better. And the third was even worse. By the time Maron was calling for the fourth match, the entire team was looking at her in confusion. "I don't get it," Arimi said to her. "You should be doing a lot better- you're the best gymnast we have, and Miyako is thumping you like you were a beginner."  
"Well, I AM a beginner in this sport," Maron said stubbornly. "Give me the ball- I'll try using that."  
Arimi shook her head. "You've taken a few pretty hard falls. I think it's time you called it quits for today. You can always try again tomorrow."   
Maron was about to object, but couldn't even stand on her own. Her rear end was sore, and she was moving like she was sixty, not sixteen. Miyako helped her to the changing rooms, and then the two waited for Chiaki to show up.  
"You know, I can practice on my own," Miyako suggested.  
"No- you need to have an opponent. Besides, what happens if it's a tie? I need to be able to get into the ring. I'll learn how to do this if it kills me," Maron avowed.  
"It just might. I try not to hit you too hard, but the fall to the floor is going to hurt no matter how gentle I am."  
"How would you know?" Maron demanded. "I haven't even been able to hit you yet, let alone force you from the ring!"  
Chiaki chose that moment to appear. "Ohayo," he said.  
The two girls rose to their feet, Maron attempting, but failing, to keep from wincing. "Daijoubu?" he asked in concern.  
"No, she's not," Miyako answered for her. She's so stubborn that she kept fighting long after she should have stopped. She'll have a lovely collection of bruises tomorrow."  
"Can you walk?" Chiaki asked, and Maron barely kept from smiling up at him. His concern touched her.   
"Of course!" she said, trying to take a few pain-filled steps to demonstrate.   
He sighed. "Miyako, could you take her bag?"  
"Sure," Miyako said, confused. Why wasn't he taking it himself? Then she had her answer.  
With easy strength he lifted Maron up into his arms and started to walk.   
"Put me DOWN!" Maron demanded. Miyako jogged to keep up, a bit envious and a bit curious at the likely fall out.  
"Not when you move like my great-grandmother. You'll never make it home."  
"You can't carry me all the way home!" she protested.  
"It's not a problem," he said.   
"People will look!" she informed him.  
Miyako finally couldn't help it. She started to giggle, and both of them glared at her.   
The rest of the walk was silent.  
Chiaki carried her up to her apartment. "You can put me down now," she said. She would never admit it to him, but she had rather enjoyed being carried. It had been nice to have someone's arms around her. Chiaki's warmth abruptly deserted her as he set her down gently.   
"If you need anything, call," Miyako said, disappearing into her apartment.  
"Same here- if you need anything, call. I'm ALWAYS ready for you, hime," Chiaki said, leering teasingly while she fumed. "Ja ne!"  
Maron was sore the next day, but insisted on fighting. She had improved little, and Miyako's various attacks (some of which were just as cunning as her traps for Jeanne), got her almost every time. She could see them coming, but was unable to avoid them. She wasn't fast enough, and she started to get worried. Miyako was improving so much that she might be a problem the next time it was time to Checkmate.  
She was so worried about this that she brought it up one night with Finn, her Guardian Angel. Finn was amazingly small and sweet, and only Maron, who was the reincarnation of Jeanne d'Arque, could see her. Finn listen to her concerns carefully, then surprised Maron by laughing.  
"It's really quite simple. As Jeanne, your body is enhanced by God's power; you're faster and stronger. You're used to being able to fight like that, and trying to learn to fight as Maron is harder because you're used to your augmented abilities." Finn then begin to describe something related to God that Maron didn't quite catch, but Maron still worried. Miyako had come close to capturing her before- with her new techniques, she might just have an edge.  
  
***  
  
One week until the match, Miyako thought with satisfaction. She was looking forward to it. It should be an interesting contest- if I can beat this Kodachi, then I should be able to use the same moves and maybe even catch Jeanne.  
Miyako was walking down the street, lost in her own thoughts. Maybe Chiaki will take me out to dinner after I win.... she thought, losing herself in a romantic fantasy.  
The sudden strong scent of roses distracted her back to reality. Standing right in her path was a girl wearing a school uniform she didn't recognize, but she recognize the sly expression and long black ponytail. "Are you Miyako?" the girl asked in a haughty voice.  
"Hai. And you're Kodachi," Miyako answer, using the girl's first name, just as the girl had done.  
"My reputation proceeds me, I see. Listen, peasant! I have come to see if you're worthy of stepping into the ring with the Black Rose," she said. From no where she produced a long ribbon.  
"You want to fight me?" Miyako asked in disbelief.  
"Of course. A martial artist must be ready to fight at any time," Kodachi said arrogantly.  
Miyako's temper got the better of her. "Fine! Where?"  
"Right here!" Kodachi declared, throwing out the ribbon.   
Miyako very nearly got tangled up. "Wait a second! I don't have a weapon!"  
"That's not my fault!" Kodachi said, swinging again. Miyako watched in amazement as the ribbon sliced through the sidewalk.   
"Careful!!! You could kill someone!"  
Kodachi didn't listen, advancing like a cat who had a mouse in its sight.  
Miyako didn't even know what hit her.  
When she opened her eyes, she was in her room, Maron, and her mother, leaning over her. "Thank Kami-sama you're OK," Maron said with relief.  
"What hit me?" Miyako wanted to know, trying to sit up.  
"You hit you. You were avoiding an attack, and managed to jump into a lamppost. Somehow you sprained your ankle in the fall. Doesn't look like you'll be fighting in the match," Maron said with a regretful smile.  
"Kuso!" Miyako swore. "She planned it!"  
Maron nodded grimly. "Looks that way to me- and now I have to fight." Miyako opened to protest, but Maron raised a stilling hand. "Don't worry. I have an idea."  
The next day Maron took a train over to Nerima, looking for a particular dojo.  
"Konnichi wa," Maron said, bowing at the waist. "Is this the Tendou dojo?"  
The woman who had answered the door gave a sweet smile. "Why, yes, it is. Please, come in."  
Maron accepted graciously, removing her shoes and following. "I'm Tendou Kasumi," the woman said. "Can I get you a drink?"  
The woman's pure niceness rubbed like salt in an aching wound. "Iiee. I just wanted to know if Saotome Ranma was still living here, and if she was, if I could speak to her?"  
"Oh, you're one of Ranma's friends? I'll go get him." The woman vanished as quickly as she had appeared at the door, and Maron was left feeling confused over the mix-up gender references.   
He? she wondered. Maybe I have the wrong Ranma... though I doubt there's that many Saotome Ranmas out there....  
Her thoughts were interrupted as the red-haired girl who had appeared as Kodachi's challenger in the video materialized from seemingly nowhere. The girl was soaking wet, but that didn't seem to concern her. She leveled a suspicious glance on Maron. "Kasumi said one of my friends was here, but as far as I know, I don't know ya. So whaddya want?"  
Maron's eyes widened. "I saw the video of your contest against Kuno Kodachi," she began, and watched as the redhead shivered. "My teammate was suppose to face her in a similar match, but the Kuno girl attacked her yesterday, and now Miyako can't fight. I was wondering if you would be willing to train me?""  
Ranma looked Maron up and down. "I really don't have the time-" she started to answer, but was interrupted when an older man with glasses slammed her against the wall.   
The old man smiled. "She'll do it! For a modest fee, of course," he said with a sneaky smile.  
Maron wasn't about to argue. She wanted Kodachi's guts for garters after what the self-proclaimed "Black Rose" had done to her best friend. "Hai. That is understandable- this IS a dojo, after all. How is ten thousand yen for the entire course? I only need a week of training."  
"Done!" the older man said as Ranma struggled to her feet. "Go on out, m'boy, and show this young lady everything you know about Martial Arts Gymnastics. For the honor of the Anything Goes School of Martial Arts!"  
  
END PART ONE 


End file.
